


детали

by shadyhatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Jackson is in love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, jaebeom for nylon that's it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: джебом был произведением искусства. джексон изучил его полностью.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	детали

джексон ловит каждое его движение.

он движется с грацией, присущей только кошкам, ступая по глянцевому паркету босыми ногами почти бесшумно. его узловатые пальцы сжимают белую ткань, что прилипает плотно к влажной коже. а джексон задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как майка облегает его складную худую фигуру, — на кончиках пальцев током покалывает желание прикоснуться.

джебом перед ним — сплошь углы локтей и изломы ключиц — и джексон повторяет прямые линии проступающих рёбер, забираясь под ткань и оставаясь на гладкой коже обжигающим прикосновением. он ловит его лицо, встречаясь взглядом со знакомым кошачим прищуром, и губами сухими прижимается к острому подбородку, а пальцами — держит, не позволяет отстраниться. и джебом не сопротивляется. уже не. он цепляется за его плечи, позволяя подсадить себя на подоконник, и джексон запоминает.

всё, что джебома касается, — ему позволено, разрешено и открыто. джексон очерчивает уже пожелтевший синяк на его правой коленке, набитый от столкновения с тумбочкой, ведёт широкой ладонью вверх по бедру, а джебом пальцы ему в волосы запускает, сжимая мягкие пряди у самых корней ощутимо. тянет — и джексон повинуется: с каждым мгновением всё ближе.

ветер порывом колышет занавески, врываясь в их маленькую комнату и хозяйничая в четырёх стенах. джебом покрывается мурашками, когда джексон ему в шею тихо смеётся, отпечатывая на коже поцелуями свою улыбку. 

— поцелуй меня? — просьба соскальзывает с языка громким выдохом, и джексон с трудом отрывается от его широких плеч, оставляя незавершённым узор из краснеющих вселенных. 

сильные руки с переплетениями синих вен проскальзывают под свободные домашние шорты бесстыдно и тянут на себя. джебом смущение прячет в изгибе его шеи, а джексон шепчет вкрадчиво, заправляя выбившуюся прядь чёрных волос ему за ухо:

— а можно? 

держит его в своих руках и — спрашивает. ведь джебом кажется совершенно не настоящим, придуманным талантливым художником и ожившим с полотна холста. джексон держит его запястья, но поверить не может, что его с в о и м называет, всего — от тонких изящных щиколоток до спутанных слегка влажных длинных волос. 

джебом улыбается, смотря из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— можно... 

в памяти джексона джебом остаётся влажной кожей в золоте закатного солнца и тихими выдохами.


End file.
